


In a mirror, hotly

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But not really public, Deepthroating, Inspired by Fanart, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Naughty, PWP, Smut, Sort Of, Threesome, Top Strange, public sex kink
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Stephen fa un pompino a Everett nella dimensione specchio, mentre i suoi assistenti sono nella dimensione reale e lo stanno cercando.(qualcuno ha chiesto un sequel, quindi ho scritto un secondo capitolo e, indovinate? È ancora smut)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato da [questa bellissima fanart](http://sh2jw.tumblr.com/post/171052657839/lover-in-mirror-dimension) di SH2JW.
> 
> Il titolo è ispirato da un episodio di Star Trek: Enterprise, "In a mirror, Darkly."

Everett sta firmando delle scartoffie quando il cerchio di luce dorata annuncia l’arrivo di Stephen nel suo ufficio.

La sua mano si ferma, mentre la sua mente si perde nel ricordo del sesso che hanno fatto quella mattina, e la sera prima, e il giorno prima ancora.

Si allenta il nodo della cravatta e deglutisce.

Quando ha conosciuto il Dottor Strange, non avrebbe mai pensato che un uomo dedito alle arti mistiche potesse essere anche un amante così impetuoso.

E insaziabile, perché Everett glielo legge chiaramente negli occhi, qual è il motivo di questa visita improvvisa.

Cerca di ignorare il brivido che corre lungo la sua schiena e continua a lavorare: è un uomo estremamente impegnato, maledizione! Non può piegarsi ogni volta ai desideri del suo compagno (anche se Stephen è molto bravo a piegarlo e… dannazione, no! Non ci deve pensare).

“Non puoi comparire qui quando ti pare, devi prendere appuntamento con la mia segretaria, come tutti” annuncia con voce brusca, senza alzare gli occhi dai documenti.

“Mh, sarebbe imbarazzante spiegarle il motivo della mia visita” risponde lui con un sorriso sornione, appoggiandosi alla scrivania.

“Sto lavorando.”

“Oh, non lo so.”

La penna che Everett sta usando si trasforma in un lecca lecca a forma di cuore.

“Non hai qualche rito voodoo da compiere? Da qualche altra parte?” sibila Ross, prendendo un’altra penna, ma quando abbassa gli occhi i fogli che stava siglando non ci sono più.

“Cercavi questi?” domanda Strange, sventolandoli.

Ross stringe le labbra, sbuffa sonoramente dal naso, si alza e aggira la scrivania.

“Non è il momento.”

Alza un braccio per prendere i documenti, ma Strange li fa sparire di nuovo, poi passa un braccio attorno alla vita di Everett.

“Sicuro?”

No, Ross non è affatto sicuro e preferirebbe di gran lunga essere al santuario, sul loro letto, con Strange che lo scopa, ma non è il momento.

“Il tuo tempismo è pessimo: i miei collaboratori sono nella stanza accanto!” brontola, cercando di tenere il punto, ma sa già che è una partita persa.

Strange si sfila il mantello dalle spalle e poi trasporta entrambi nella dimensione specchio.

“Problema risolto.”

“Perché dobbiamo sempre fare a modo tuo?”

Stephen si china su di lui e lo bacia, strizzandogli una natica.

“È colpa tua: se non lo volevi, non dovevi farti assaggiare - mormora, spostando le labbra sulla sua gola - Ora come pensi che possa fare a meno del tuo sapore?”

“Non sopra il colletto della camicia, dannazione!” sibila Ross, sentendo i denti del suo amante graffiargli la pelle.

Stephen lo spinge contro la scrivania e Ross lo accoglie nello spazio tra le sue gambe.

“Non vuoi più che vada via?”

“Taci.”

Stringe i capelli scuri e reclama un altro bacio, mentre le dita di Stephen gli sbottonano i pantaloni e lo accarezzano ritmicamente sopra i boxer.

Ross allaccia una gamba dietro la sua schiena e reclina il collo, dove le labbra di Stephen subito si appoggiano.

Qualcuno bussa alla porta e Ross salta letteralmente sulla scrivania cercando di spingerlo via, ma Strange si limita a ridacchiare, mordicchiandogli il mento.

“Rilassati, siamo nella dimensione specchio, non possono vederci.”

“Il tuo mantello è ancora là fuori.”

“Sa essere molto discreto.”

“Per l’amor del cielo, non possiamo!”

Strange ignora le sue proteste e continua a baciarlo lungo il collo, proprio mentre la collaboratrice di Ross apre la porta.

“Capo, ho qui i documenti che mi ha chiesto… capo?”

“Non c’è? - domanda l’altro membro del suo staff, affacciandosi sulla porta - Eppure credevo fosse qui.”

“È strano.”

I due entrano nella stanza e si guardano in giro, perplessi.

Stephen insinua la lingua nella bocca di Ross, che non riesce a trattenere un gemito indecente, poi abbassa la testa e arrossisce.

“Non possono nemmeno sentirci” gli ricorda Stephen.

“Non importa, è imbarazzante, non dovremmo farlo intanto che sono qui.”

La mano di Strange continua ad accarezzare la sua erezione, che non è affatto scomparsa, anzi preme prepotente contro la stoffa.

“Ti piace” afferma con un luccichio malizioso negli occhi.

“Non è vero” nega Ross in un basso brontolio, ma il colorito del suo viso si fa ancora più rosso.

“Bugiardo” mormora Stephen, leccandogli l’orecchio, mentre il pollice preme sulla macchia umida dei suoi boxer.

Ha ragione, c’è qualcosa di elettrizzante nel pomiciare in quella dimensione, separati dalla realtà da un sottile velo trasparente che potrebbe sollevarsi da un momento all’altro e mostrarli avvinghiati mentre si stanno baciando. 

È come camminare su ghiaccio sottile, senza poter prevedere se si spezzerà, e gli piace.

I due collaboratori di Ross si avvicinano alla scrivania, appena dietro di loro, e la mano di Strange scivola sotto ai suoi boxer, facendolo sussultare.

“Stephen… ooh…”

Con un movimento fulmineo, Stephen si china su di lui e lo prende in bocca, scendendo rapido fino alla base, respirando contro i suoi peli pubici e chiudendo la gola attorno al suo glande.

“Ste… ah… io…” mormora confusamente Ross, afferrando il bordo della scrivania così forte da lasciare i segni delle unghie sul legno.

Strange rilascia la sua erezione, trattenendo brevemente il frenulo sulla lingua prima di lasciarla andare con un suono osceno.

“Non ho capito, hai detto qualcosa?”

La risposta di Ross è una mano che gli afferra i capelli e spinge, per riportare la bocca di Stephen dov’era prima.

“Immagino di sì” mormora Stephen, senza nascondere la soddisfazione nella sua voce. La sua bocca si chiude di nuovo attorno al suo glande e Ross chiude gli occhi, scordandosi ogni cosa, il lavoro, i documenti che stava firmando, i suoi aiutanti che ancora indugiano nel suo ufficio al di là della dimensione specchio. Esiste solo la bocca di Stephen che succhia così forte da togliergli il fiato, la sua lingua che accarezza ogni vena del suo cazzo, così abile da rendergli impossibile pensare coerentemente, i denti che sfiorano appena la corona facendolo urlare.

La mano destra di Stephen, resa ruvida dalle molte cicatrici, trova i suoi testicoli e li tortura stringendoli e rotolandoli sul palmo, mentre la punta della lingua stuzzica la fessura.

Il suo corpo sta tremando sotto quell’assalto e un calore liquido e intenso gli infiamma le viscere.

“S-Stephen, sto per…” mormora, stringendogli i capelli.

Strange si limita a sorridere e alza gli occhi su di lui, poi china la testa e lo prende di nuovo in bocca, continuando a scendere e scendere con esasperante lentezza, la punta del pene di Ross che strofina contro il suo palato e poi scivola nello stretto canale della sua gola. Strange deglutisce una, due volte, mentre con un dito gli strofina rudemente il perineo, e Ross viene nella sua bocca, uno schizzo dopo l’altro, finché non si abbandona inerte sulla scrivania.

Soddisfatto, Stephen si sdraia su di lui per baciarlo ed Everett non riesce nemmeno a sentire il tuo sapore nella sua bocca.

“Sai, questo è un trucco magico notevole” ansima Ross, e abbozza un sorriso quando lo sente ridacchiare. “E tu? Vuoi che…?”

“Non adesso. Ti aspetto a casa” risponde Strange, e la sua voce è così roca che Ross non può fare a meno di arrossire.

Lo stregone riporta entrambi nella realtà: i due collaboratori di Ross hanno lasciato la stanza  e il mantello, rimasto diligentemente in un angolo, si appoggia sulle sue spalle.

“Ma non fare troppo tardi con quei documenti, o tornerò qui di nuovo e forse sarò così impaziente di averti che non avrò tempo di spostarci nella dimensione specchio.”

“Mi prenderesti qui?”

“Dipende da te.” 

Strange gli fa l’occhiolino, e Ross lo guarda usare lo sling ring per tornare al Sanctum; poi raccoglie i fogli sparpagliati a terra e li appoggia sulla scrivania, ma non riprende subito a firmarli.

L’idea che Stephen torni e lo scopi nel suo ufficio, col pericolo di essere scoperti per davvero questa volta, è abbastanza eccitante da fargli sentire un piacevole formicolio lungo la schiena, nonostante il recente orgasmo.

Si siede in poltrona, porta le braccia dietro la testa con un sorrisetto, chiude gli occhi e attende.


	2. 2

Qualche ora più tardi, il Mantello della levitazione tocca la spalla del Dottor Strange, distogliendo la sua attenzione dal libro che sta leggendo, e indica con impazienza la grande pendola del Sanctum.

Strange sorride tra sé, allunga una mano sul tavolo e recupera lo sling ring.

“Hai ragione, è molto tardi. Torniamo a vedere cosa sta facendo?”

Apre un portale e in un attimo è di nuovo nell’ufficio di Ross.

Il vice comandante sta riponendo alcuni documenti in cassaforte e sospira quando lo sente arrivare alle sue spalle.

“Lo so, sono in ritardo.”

“Ti avevo chiesto di fare in fretta” lo rimprovera Strange, baciandolo sul collo.

“C’è stata un’emergenza” risponde Ross, cercando di scrollarselo di dosso, ma senza troppa convinzione.

“Lavori alla CIA, c’è sempre un’emergenza.”

“Non dipende da me” borbotta Ross, ma reclina il collo da un lato, per permettergli di baciarlo più agevolmente.

“Mh - concede Strange - ed è conclusa questa emergenza, ora?”

“Sì.”

“Molto bene. Ricordi cosa ti avevo promesso, se non fossi arrivato a casa presto?” La voce di Stephen è un basso mormorio, carica di allusioni.

“Sì” ripete Ross, leccandosi le labbra.

“Bene. Vai alla finestra e appoggia le mani sul vetro.”

“Cos’hai in mente?”

“Lo vedrai.”

Gli occhi di Stephen stanno brillando, un sorriso malizioso gli increspa le labbra, e la vista è tale che un brivido percorre il corpo di Ross, mentre si avvicina alla vetrata, ma appoggia diligentemente le mani al vetro sopra la sua testa, come gli è stato detto.

“Così?”

“Sì, perfetto.”

Strange muove le mani nell’aria e un attimo dopo due incantesimi violetti compaiono attorno ai suoi polsi, incatenandolo al vetro. Un altro movimento e i vestiti di Ross svaniscono nel nulla, lasciandolo nudo ed esposto allo sguardo di chiunque decidesse di alzare lo sguardo verso il suo ufficio.

“Sei completamente impazzito? Slegami immediatamente!” Sibila Ross, il cui volto è diventato paonazzo per l’imbarazzo; cerca inutilmente di liberare i polsi dalla morsa degli incantesimi di Strange, ma senza successo.

Stephen gli accarezza le spalle tese e appoggia le labbra sui suoi capelli.

“Ti avevo avvisato di fare in fretta, invece tu mi hai lasciato da solo al Sanctum ad aspettarti invano, inappagato. Ho avuto molte ore per fantasticare su quello che ti avrei fatto, e meriti una piccola punizione per il ritardo.”

Le mani di Strange scivolano lungo la sua schiena e quando raggiungono le natiche, le strizzano ossessivamente, strappando a Ross un singhiozzo.

“Stephen, ti prego, almeno spostaci nella dimensione specchio: qualcuno potrebbe vederci.”

La luce nel suo ufficio è ancora accesa, come una grossa freccia puntata su di lui.

Una mano di Stephen si stringe attorno al pene di Ross, trovandolo già quasi completamente eretto, e un sorriso di trionfo gli increspa le labbra.

“Abbiamo già appurato che questo ti piace… abbondantemente, direi.”

Everett ruota la testa di scatto e lo morde sotto la mandibola.

“Ti odio immensamente in questo momento.”

“Non ti credo” ridacchia Strange, poi cerca le sue labbra e lo bacia con tutto se stesso.

Le gambe di Everett tremano vistosamente: i baci di Stephen non sono mai casti e veloci, lo bacia sempre come se fosse la prima volta, o l’ultima, come se il destino dell’universo dipendesse da quel bacio.

La lingua di Strange accarezza sensualmente la sua e gli solletica il palato. È un assalto che non gli lascia prendere fiato, al punto che Ross, stordito, si sbilancia in avanti e la sua pelle nuda impatta contro il vetro gelido, mentre un sibilo infastidito lascia le sue labbra.

“Hai freddo?”

“Tu che ne dici, cretino?”

“Mh… allora dovrei coprirti, ma con cosa?”

Everett ode un fruscio e poi il Mantello striscia su lui, muovendosi adagio, come se lo stesse accarezzando.

Il Mantello è solito posarsi su di lui durante la notte e spesso è la sola cosa che lo copre quando si sveglia al mattino; Ross è quasi sicuro che li abbia spiati diversi volte, quando lui e Strange sono a letto insieme, ma è la prima volta che partecipa attivamente a uno dei loro giochi erotici, e non sa se esserne terrorizzato o eccitato.

“Stephen…”

“Sai che gli piaci molto - mormora, mordicchiandogli il lobo dell’orecchio - Piaci da impazzire a tutti e due.”

“Ma è…”

“Non c’è nulla di male ad essere un po’ creativi, lasciati andare.”

Le mani di Strange trovano i suoi capezzoli, tormentandoli, mentre uno degli angoli del Mantello si avvolge attorno alla sua erezione, muovendosi lentamente, e Ross non riesce a staccare gli occhi dalla stoffa rossa che copre e scopre il glande gonfio e scuro.

“Dio..” ansima, appoggiando la fronte al vetro, mentre il suo corpo viene percorso da un brivido.

“Puoi chiederci di fermarci, se non ti piace” gli ricorda Strange, che non sembra avere intenzione di staccare le labbra dal suo orecchio, né di smettere di strizzargli i capezzoli tra le dita.

Ross scuote la testa e inizia a muovere il bacino, spingendo il suo pene nell’abbraccio stretto della stoffa, perché è la cosa più strana che abbia fatto in vita sua, ma è incredibilmente erotico, non può negarlo, e l’intero suo corpo è in fiamme.

Il Mantello accelera i movimenti, stringendolo ancora di più, ma l’attrito con la stoffa asciutta diventa in fretta quasi doloroso.

“Brucia-AH!” Ross geme vocalmente e il Mantello lo lascia andare.

Da qualche parte squilla un telefono e Ross sussulta: anche se è tardi, c’è ancora qualcuno al lavoro e presto arriverà il personale delle pulizie. Non può farsi sentire.

“Merda…” sibila, appoggiando di nuovo la testa contro il vetro. Era troppo, ma gli stava piacendo, e adesso è terribilmente eccitato: ha bisogno di essere toccato di nuovo e non può farlo da solo, visto che i suoi polsi sono ancora bloccati.

Lancia un’occhiataccia di fuoco a Stephen, il quale però non sembra avere alcuna fretta: lo stregone appoggia il mento sulla sua spalla e gli sfiora l’asta con le dita.

“Guardati. Credevo di averti prosciugato questa mattina, invece stai gocciolando” sussurra.

Stephen appoggia l’indice sulla punta, raccogliendo una goccia dei suoi umori e portandola alla bocca; chiude gli occhi, deliziato, ma non sembra ancora intenzionato a passare all’azione.

“Sei venuto solo per chiacchierare o vuoi fare qualcosa?” brontola Ross.

Stephen sorride: adora tenere Everett sulla corda fino a renderlo frustrato come un giocattolo caricato a molla pronto a scattare, perché questo significa un formidabile orgasmo.

“Cosa vuoi che faccia, Everett?”

“Lo sai benissimo” ringhia.

Le labbra di Strange si posano sulla sua tempia, leccando via una goccia di sudore.

“Assecondami. Cosa vuoi da me?”

Ross sostiene il suo sguardo.

“Scopami.”

“Sì.”

Un altro incantesimo finalmente anche Strange è nudo.

Lo abbraccia di nuovo e Ross può finalmente godere del contatto del corpo di Strange contro il suo: i capezzoli ritti che gli sfiorano le scapole, i ruvidi peli pubici che gii solleticano le natiche e soprattutto del suo pene che preme contro il suo scroto.

Con la magia, Strange disegna un riquadro arancione nell’aria e un tubetto di lubrificante compare nella sua mano.

Ross non riesce a nascondere un sorrisetto divertito.

“Devi insegnarmi questo trucchetto.”

“Non è così che dovrebbe essere usata la magia, ma tu sarai sempre la mia eccezione alla regola.”

Ross divarica le gambe, impaziente, e Strange inizia a prepararlo.

“Finalmente…” Everett sospira di sollievo e si appoggia al vetro, che ormai è quasi completamente appannato; si spinge contro le dita di Stephen, sperando di sentirle contro la sua prostata, ma lo stregone è particolarmente abile a evitarla.

“Stephen, ne ho bisogno, ti supplico.”

I suoi genitali sono quasi doloranti e ha un bisogno viscerale di venire.

“Non ancora, non voglio che finisca subito” risponde Strange, mordendolo sul collo, mentre si versa altro lubrificante sulle dita e sulla sua erezione, e finalmente lo penetra lentamente.

“Sei così stretto e caldo, Everett, sei divino. Un giorno mi porterai alla follia” ansima Strange, spingendosi dentro di lui fino a che i loro testicoli si sfiorano.

“Questo… ah… dovrei dirlo… uh uuuh sì… io!”

Strange esce quasi completamente da lui, si piega leggermente in avanti per cambiare angolazione e, quando si spinge nuovamente, dentro di lui, il corpo di Ross sussulta.

Trovata.

L’ha tenuto sulla corda fin troppo a lungo, ora merita una ricompensa: si muove dentro di lui, sfiorandogli la prostata ad ogni spinta.

“SÌ! Ancora, ancora, ancora…”

Il Mantello si avvicina a loro nuovamente e si stringe attorno a entrambi, avvolgendoli in un bozzolo caldo e umido, dove i loro respiri affannati e i gemiti si mescolano e si confondono.

“Più forte!” supplica Everett e Strange lo afferra saldamente per i fianchi, incrementando il ritmo delle sue spinte; sente i testicoli che si sollevano, e si lascia sfuggire un gemito.

“Dimmi che sei vicino anche tu.”

Ross scuote la testa.

“Toccami… toccami, ti prego.”

È di nuovo il Mantello che si avvolge attorno al suo cazzo, rispondendo alla sua supplica, e Ross chiude gli occhi singhiozzando per il piacere.

La doppia stimolazione è l’ultima spinta che gli serve per raggiungere l’orgasmo e, per un istante, il piacere cancella ogni pensiero.

Quando ritorna in sé, la prima cosa di cui ha coscienza è il seme di Stephen che gli cola tra le cosce e il Mantello che si muove adagio sul suo stomaco per ripulirlo.

Strange solleva una mano e libera Ross dagli incantesimi che gli bloccano i polsi.

“Sei stato magnifico” gli sussurra lo stregone.

Ross apre la bocca per rispondere, ma sente un rumore di passi in corridoio, che si fermano proprio davanti alla sua porta.

“Stephen… Stephen, sta entrando qualcuno, maledizione!”

Strange apre velocemente un portale e vi trascina dentro Ross e il Mantello; un attimo dopo atterrano in un groviglio di arti e stoffa sul grande letto nella loro camera al Sanctum.

Stephen si copre gli occhi con un braccio e scoppia a ridere, ma Ross è assai meno divertito.

“Stavano per scoprirci davvero! Sei un folle” sbraita, premendogli un cuscino sulla faccia, ma Strange lo fa sparire con la magia, poi afferra Ross e trascina su di sé.

“Se io sono un folle, tu che stai con me, cosa sei?”

Everett brontola qualcosa di incomprensibile e alla fine si arrende, appoggiando la testa sul petto di Stephen.

Quando sono entrambi addormentati, il Mantello si posa su di loro. 

 

Nell’ufficio ora vuoto del vice comandante della CIA, un addetto alle pulizie osserva perplesso una inconfondibile silhouette umana impressa sul vetro.

Cosa diavolo è accaduto lì dentro?


End file.
